Glitches
Game Breaking Bugs * Sometimes in servers the crypt will not spawn any shriekers * You will be unable to speak to certain NPCs, this can even include the ferryman. * Sometimes when picking people up it will fling you and the person you picked up very high (high enough to die from fall damage). * I know a infinity money glitch if my profile gets 30 followers i will leak it my user name is eelllliioott007 * Dashing into the oresfall fire with mana roll / dash will fling you very high and you can land at skycastle. Wont kill you but will break your bones. * Going to Dragon sage / Oni trainer with enough orderly / chaotic will let you become that class even if you aren't akuma / monk. * If you wipe alot, you'll change race. Bugs * The audio for mana charge will not always be heard * Dashing/Dodging on slope, and jumping shortly after cause you to fling upward. * Sometimes Scrooms can move whilst in decompose form. * If the person who is carrying you disconnects or leaves you will flop around a bit. if you bring out items such as old rings or amulets it will teleport you back to the place you found it, sometimes teleporting to a "cheaters" or "glitchers" box. Not useful in any way, can be stopped by restarting the game. * If you have the "change mana color" game pass, spawning in but not setting your Mana can sometimes glitch the game and cover the title screen with the GUI and make your mana invisible. * Sometimes when players will lose connection, they will spawn inside of the floor, luckily, it is easy to press Q to escape this position. * Both Scrooms and Gaians have a chance of randomly dying and respawning at their set spawn. This typically happens when loading into the game. Can make looting very difficult on either of these races. * Gripping someone on a bed will allow you to move whilst in the sleeping position * If a player logs while being carried, you will be unable to pick any more players up until you join a different server. * Its possible to glitch players into the floor using orderly doors and similar things. * When you first spawn in, you can have a lot of randomized graphics before you become normal. This can cause you to appear as the doctor, a shrieker, and many more things. * Occasionally, when a lot of your limbs are broken, drinking a bone grow potion or going to the doctor can keep the animation of a broken arm even if it is fixed. * Metal scroom rolls can be very glitched and unpredictable. * Certain dropped items will remove the main bag but still keep the label. * Similarly, sometimes when you drop silver it will completely disappear. * Dinakeri spawn with a bunch of runes (only happened to me) Rigans spawn with a bunch of runes too this will only happen if you go on a ship * Pressing space when you reach the top of certain bushes will allow you to play the climbing anim going up. * When using gate, it is possible for you to leave behind a white circle as you teleport away. The white circle does nothing, and is just a visual glitch. * You will not stop flying after being mana blocked. (Add more glitches that you stumble across here)